SCAS 3 The Return Of The Old Generations
by retro mania
Summary: An intergalactic bounty hunter starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so the SCAS come out of retirement to find the Energems first and fight the bounty hunter.


*Our story opens in the deepness of outer space, where a small spaceship is being presues by a much later spaceship towing a 4 billion ton asteroid.*

*As the small ship races to knows where, the scene changes to the ships main control room where a red or crimson monster demon who looks like is made of all sorts of fearous animals his name is Fury*

Fury: Lucky shot, Keeper. Get those weapon systems back online before Sledge gets here! Wrench, what's taking so long? Get those lasers fixed NOW!

*Wrench is a blue or navy despair looking demon made of teardrops and had a sad feature on face looking over the short circuit wires*

Wrench: I'm trying! There's ten million gigabolts going through this! It's gonna blow up the whole ship! I can't be too careful!

*The doors ton the control slide open with steam coming out and in walked in Sledge the master of the ship. Sledge was a monster made of 7 different kinds of earth's hardest metal. He growls as he walks over to Wrench*

Sledge: Wretch! You pathetic weakling! *punches him* Outta my way!

Wrench: Master Sledge!

*Sledge proceeds to fix the laser*

*Using his incredible strength the lasers were good as new*

Sledge: We WILL capture Keeper, that mangy little cockroach, he's right where I want him. Lock onto his ship!

*A female pink demon covered in hearts and has a big grin on her face is wooing Sledge. Her name is Poisandra, Sledge's fieance and soon to be married wife*

Poisandra: Oh, Sledge-ums...so that's the Keeper creature that's stopping us from getting married? *growls* Please, allow me to finish this.

*Fury looked in digush at her suggestion*

Fury: Why do you listen to that heart-shaped nitwit?

Sledge: Watch it, Fury! She's tougher than she looks! *turns to Poisandra* Go right ahead, Poisandra.

*Poisandra giggles as she stand in front of the control panel.*

Poisandra: Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti-*one of the Vivixs appears* Oh, excuse me! You're in front! You're blocking my view... *grunt gets shot* Oh!

*The Vivix disappeared after it got shot at*

Sledge: Can you sing now, my dear?

Poisandra: *chuckles* Oh, you're so sweet! *goes back to the controls* And now, for the finale! *resumes singing* Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-*the ship locks onto the Keeper's ship* FIRE!

*Lasers start shooting at the ship; one blast hits it*

Poisandra: *cheers* That was fun!

Sledge: *to Fury* Bring me the Engergems, or I'll destroy you to.

Fury: Yes, Master Sledge.

*Fury gets into a transport pod*

Sledge: Finally...the Energems will be mine, and I'll rule the universe!

*The scene changes to where the ship has crashed into a forest*

*A short figure in a red monk outfit carrying a large spear looks at the damage spaceship. His name was Keeper he was an red-orangeish alien with scales,very large eyes,and a little white goatee on his chin.*

Keeper: Where are they? They've got to be here. I must find them...

*Keeper then heard an animal growl. He turned to see a lion looking at him*

*The lion roars, startling him a bit*

Keeper: I mean you no harm. Gather the bravest and strongest among you-I need your help. *the lion looks at him for a moment, then leaves* Thank you. *goes back to the ruins of his ship; after assessing the damage, he finds a container holding the Energems* Ahhh...the Energems...

*Keeper hears Fury's screams nearby*

Fury: I can smell that rotten Keeper! *hits a tree, and steps through. He finds the wreckage of the ship* Ah, there's his ship. *takes out his sword* Where are the Energems! They've got to be here somewhere...I WILL find them! *spots the Keeper, who is lying on the ground as if he was dead* Ah, Keeper...you finally met your fate, and just to make sure you're finished once and for all... *looks over and sees the container* Wait! The Energems! Yes! *bends down to pick it up* At long last, Master Sledge will become invincible! *laughs evilly and walks away*

*As Fury was walking away, Keeper who was only pretending he was dead open his eyes*

*Remember that 4 billion ton asteroid earlier? Well actually that's not asteroid, it's actually a prison inside a huge rock. Inside were creatures,monsters,demons,etc. just like Sledge,Fury,Wrench,and Poisandra. They're from every place in the universe and some places even beyond that. At each cell block level, Vivixes were acting as jailers,gaurds and wardens.*

*We find Sledge and Poisandra on the cell block level 5*

Sledge: A bounty of eight thousand spate bullions!

Poisandra: Excuse me!

Sledge: If I get the Energems, they'd be worth catching!

Poisandra: No! Hunting down outlaws and collecting those stupid asteroids!

*Sledge was really cross with Poisandra's comment*

Sledge: They're not stupid! Those asteroids and outlaws are going to make me the richest bounty hunter in the universe! *continues sweetly* And then, maybe, we'll get married!

Poisandra: What do you mean "maybe"? Me, I'M getting married! *storms off*

*Sledge groans*

*Sledge and Poisandra head back to the main control room awaiting Fury's return*

Poisandra: I'm amazed Fury found his way back.

Sledge: He'd better have those Energems.

*Fury arrives*

Fury: I've done it. Keeper is history. And now the Engergems are all yours, Master Sledge. Your long search for the ultimate power is finally over.

*Fury gives the case to Sledge*

Sledge: The entire universe will grovel before me! *opens the case, only to find a flashing pink thing inside* What?! IT'S A BOMB!

*The bomb started to explode cause Sledge's ship go up into flames*

*There's was panic and confusing in the main control room. Fury falls into a transport pod*

*The transport pod shoots back to Earth*

Sledge: I'll make you pay for this, Keeper, if it's the last thing I DOOOOOO!

*The ship continues to explode into bits and pieces*

Sledge: No! My asteroid!

*Meanwhile back in the forest, 15 animals including the Lion who Keeper spoke to earlier among them are gathered in a circle around Keeper*

Keeper: Gather round, my friends. You are the mightiest creatures on the planet. I need your help. *shows them the Energems* These are the legendary Energems-their incredible power transcends time and space, good and evil. Your spirits will bond with them and keep them safe; if they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in great danger.

*Using his mystic powers, Keeper levtates the 15 Energems*

*Each of the Engergems punchers each animals letting out some electric charges making the animals roar in pain. And a few moments, the Energems are inside the animals' bodies.*

Keeper: Ahhh...now, the Energems are safe.

Fury: *from far-off* KEEPER!

Keeper: Fury! He survived?

*He looks everywhere in the forest, still cautious. Suddenly, Fury appears with a surprise attack*

Fury: Keeper! You're mine!

*Keeper and Fury start dueling*

*Then Fury tackles him*

Fury: We're stuck on this rock, thanks to you, Keeper! What did you do with the Energems?!

Keeper: You'll never find them...

Fury: Wrong answer! *he's about to kill him when he hears a loud noise* What...?

*Fury looks in horror to Sledge's asteroids falling*

*The animals are running around the forest in panic*

Fury: Impossible! Sledge's asteroids...they're falling! I have to get out of here! *runs away*

*Keeper knew the battle was just beginning as the asteroids still fall around the Earth*


End file.
